1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a clutch disk having a first structural component group having a friction element and a second structural component group having a hub that have a limited rotational play between them against the force of an energy accumulator acting in a circumferential direction and which may be centered relative to one another with a limited radial movement relative to an axis of rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different constructions of clutch disks with pivot supports between input parts and output parts. For example, German Patent 32 48 119 includes a conical or spherical contour between one cover plate and the hub, wherein this contour is loaded by an axially acting spring in such a way that a self-centering effect is achieved which can be moved out of its centering position when the axes of rotation between the flywheel and transmission input shaft do not coincide. An axial relative movement between the two groups cannot be avoided in this case. Further, it is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 44 09 254 to arrange an elastomer ring between one cover plate and the hub. This elastomer ring may, for example, be constructed as a thin-walled tube filled with liquid or as a solid material.